Ending
by ConanAddict
Summary: The final epilogue of Conan & FBI fights Black Organization, and Conan's fate.


Hi~ This is my first fanfiction… Please review my first one! Disclaimer to Aoyama Gosho!

It is about the ending of Conan Series.. The FBI & Black Organization fight... Can Conan get back to his own "Shinichi" Body? Check this out !

**Chapter 1 – Unexpected Guests**

The Detective Group are splitting to get back to their own homes. Conan Edogawa sighs as he dreams that he could get back as Shinichi Kudou.

"You want to meet them don't you Conan-kun?" Ai says sternly after seeing Conan's expression.

"Yeah, and I want to get back as Shinchi."

Suddenly, Conan's cellphone rings.

"Oh, hello Ms. Jodie." Conan says panic.

"Hi little detective, you should come here, Professor Agasa's home. Get here as fast as you can, it's really important! Bye."

Conan is puzzled. Maybe it's about the Black Organization.

Ai asked, "What does Ms. Jodie says?"

"No time to answer; let's go to Professor's home!"

As they get at Professor's home, Conan and Ai are shocked.

"What? Heiji? Akai-kun? Andre Camel? Mr. James? What are you guys doing here?"

Heiji says,"Let me explain Kudou. Ms. Jodie says that Rena Mizunashi has contacted her that they are going to meet at the vacant building in Teimuzugawa called Fukui. The big boss, vodka, gin, chianti, korn, bourbon, vermouth are coming. She said that they're going to search Sherry, and the most important thing, they're bringing the dumb apotosis, this is a big chance to catch them all! This is very risky, but let's make a plan."

Conan answers, "Ah, I see. But how? If FBI spies them, they can recognize it. It is yet risky to let Mouri Family to take part here. Then it must be Professor and me that can spy them with disguise. We can ask Subaru Okiya too.."

Akai fastly answers,"I already gather information about him, and when Professor Agasa called him, he said that he is going somewhere important at 11 a.m. And that is the time of the meeting point. Is that really suspicious?"

"Okay, if Subaru is really "Bourbon", we must not use Professor Agasa's VolksWagen car," Conan replies.

"I can borrow you a new car, a ford car. What else should we think about?" James says energicly.

"I think I better get with Kudou and Professor. So, Ai will go with James?" Heiji asks.

"Yeah, I think I feel safer with Mr. James." Ai replies. "So, you know who I really am, FBI?"

"Of course, and Conan's identity. Let's review the plan." James says with staring Akai. "Akai, explain again the whole plan."

"OK guys, here is our plan. Professor Agasa, Conan, and Heiji will ride in the ford car and disguise as the car is broken. Professor, you use a hoody jacket to close your hair and as possible, your back facing the road. Conan and Heiji, you must contact us if the members already there, you will be placed in about 500 meters away the Fukui building. When you already contact us, we already reserve a small garage, and 2 hour before the meeting, I will drive in a car, James, Jodie and Ai will be in James' car, and Andre will be back up of us. Our special armed team will disguise near the bushes there, and they will shoot the members out there that are spying for any suspicious guys. Then they will quickly penetrate in the building, as I am going there. Professor, Conan, and Heiji you get back to the garage we mentioned. I'll give you the address. Now, let's go James, Ai, Jodie, Camel. We'll contact you when you must go."

"OK, Akai." Conan answers firmly.

"Hey, Kudou, ready o face death?" Heiji asks.

"Absolutely Heiji." Conan smiles.

**Chapter 2 – The Plan**

It is 10 a.m. Conan's cellphone rings. "Yes, Akai-kun?"

"Start going to Fukui building at Temuizagawa. You will see a small garage about 700 meters before the Fukui building. We'll be there. Contact us soon okay."

"No problem. Wish me luck."

Conan, Professor Agasa, Heiji get in the ford car and drive as fast as they can to the 500 meter position before the building. 10.30 a.m. Conan contacts Akai.

"Akai, We're at the position."

"Hold on, please standby the phone, I will tell James too. They must be in their way to Fukui. Rena mentioned that she already there at 10 a.m."

Heiji then says,"Professor, start going out with your hoody on and try to open the car machine. There is a porsche 356A coming, with 4 motorcycles. The rider of the motor cycles are Vermouth, Chianti, Korn, an who's that guy? A man? Bourbon maybe. The rest in thr car must be Gin, Vodka, and the Big Boss."

"Copy that Heiji. James, let's go!" Akai shouts.

"It surely Subaru Okiya. Ai is right about that. Let's now get back to that small garage after Akai's car and James' car pass us. Heiji, call Professor Agasa in again!" Conan says with a bit nervous.

Heiji opens the car window and says to Professor Agasa to get in the car.

"Okay, what now Heiji?" Professor asks.

"Oh there are them. Camel's car, James' car and Akai's car. Professor, drive us to the small garage." Heiji answers.

"Hey Kudou, maybe now we can only pray for success."

"Yeah, my dream is only meeting Ran with my own body." The ford car goes to the small garage and they are waiting for the result.

**Chapter 3 - CLIMACS**

Akai then contacts James. "James, you stay guard at 400 m. ahead. FBI members are going to your position to backup you. I'm gonna handle this."

"Done."

Akai then calls Camel. "Camel, follow me. We must drive from the other way that will bring us to the back side of the building. They will not realize that we are at the back of them."

The 2 cars then go as Akai already planned. While doing it, the special team shoots every Black Organization's guard. They get into their hiding place again.

"Hey, I heard gunshots," Gin says suspiciously. "And we don't get any message from our members. That's mean they're dead or there are no threat."

"Gin, I think it's a threat," Subaru says.

"Okay, Chianti and Korn, you two better guard on the first floor. There is no other entrance here besides that one." Vodka says convincing Gin.

Too late, Akai, Camel and 5 other special armed members has penetrated in, and try to hide first. Chianti and Korn go to the entrance without any suspscions. Then, Akai's team crept up and contacts the special armed team to be aware of Chianti and Korn. They must be shot at the same time becuase they are very sensitive, the snipers. As they crept up the the stairs and reach the door that will bring them to the room that has the members, they heard the conversation, about the search of Sherry. In other hand, the special organization head shot Chianti and Korn.

The big boss says, "Hey, Gin. Heard gunshots again. Better get down and kill the FBI that would be easy because Akai is dead."

"OK, boss. Vodka and Rena Mizunashi, let's go down." Gin answers.

"Take the guns." Akai says to the FBI members. "Hey, you gotta shoot Gin and Vodka but not Rena hey. Now!"

Gin opens the door and BLAST! Gin is shot on his head and he falls down, no sign of life.

"Hey! There's FBI here! Why can they get through Korn and Chianti?"

Rena shoots Vodka and Vodka says, "Oh no, don't tell me you're a traitor…"

And he's dead too. Shuichi Akai gets in the room. "So long no see Vermouth, big boss. Oops, wrong action, shoot ya'! Arrest them! I will stay guard with my machine gun until you are arrested!"

The special armed FBI then arrest Bourbon, Gin, and Vermouth.

"Tell me, Akai. How can you still live?" Vermouth asks.

"I just still can live because the shot is not to my head, and I got a near death experience there. I woke up 4 days after that. Where's the apotoxin 4869?" Akai answers and asks her instead.

"There at the table. We lost because we don't predict Akai is alive. Oh well, you've done it two silver bullets... I lost."

The 3 of them are arrested and handed them to the police and the data of the criminalities already inputed. The Apotoxin is handed to Ai haibara, and she is working on the cure.

**Chapter 4 – Coming Back**

A week passed. 3 days before christmas.

Ai says, "Here, the cure of the Apotosis. Professor and I already make it together. Now, what's your plan?"

"I think I should ask my mother to go Japan, and she will disguise again as "Oriko", Conan's mother. And then, she'll say that we are going to America and not coming back. After that, I'll phone the detective group, and say goodbye. Then, I'll drink the Apotoxin cure and I will phone Ran, that I've come back and the case is closed. How about your own plan?" Conan answers excitedly.

"I will stay here as Professor's assistant. I'm going to ask you to say that Ai already go to America too because her family now already contacts her."

"Okay, I'm getting too excited! I'll call my mother." Conan phones his mother and he tolds her the plan.

Yukiko answers, "Okay, now I'll buy the ticket and fly there as soon as I can. Maybe I'll be there tomorrow at 4a.m. Bye..."

Conan then go to Kogoro Mouri's Detective Office He sees Ran walking out the office.

"Oh, Ran..where are you going?"

"Oh, Conan-kun.. I'm going to Poirot Cafe to meet my mom.. I want to ask you but you're not home, then I decided to walk myself, let's go!"

They walk to Poirot Cafe and they sees a table of 4 seats, with Eri Kisaki and Kogoro Mouri sitting there, blushed.

"Father? Mother?" Ran is shocked, and she thinks that they already decided to forgive each other.

"I loved you so much Kogoro, but because you like to be drunk, you like to do things that should not be done..." Eri whispers crying.

"Eri, I promise not to do it again.. I love you." They kissed passionately.

Ran and Conan blushed.

"Ummm, Ran, I am going to America tomorrow with my mother, and we will settle there... I hope you will never forget me." Conan says sadly.

"What? Conan, I'll never forget you, ever! You are here when I'm in tears, you are like Shinichi.. Bye Conan.. Let's eat first." Ran replies holding her tears.

Conan can read her feelings. Ran, tomorrow, I'll get back to my body. The Mouri Family and Conan has dinner and then they all get back to Kogoro's Office.

"Ran, Mr. Kogoro, Ms. Eri, tomorrow I'm going back to America, so I guess I will go to professor's house and I'll tell the detective groups a farewell too. Bye..." Conan says.

Ran then hugs Conan and says,"You're very simillar to Shinichi... Bye Conan.."

"Byeeee.." Kogoro and Eri says together.

Conan then runs to Professor's house.

"Ai, I already say farewell to Kogoro's family. Now, I'll contact the detective group member, Ayumi-chan only and she will tell other members.."

Then, he phones Ayumi.

"Good Evening, it's Ayumi Yoshida."

"Hi Ayumi, it's me Conan! I want to tell you that tomorrow, I and my mother are going to America to settle there, I hope we can meet in another time.. Please contact others okay Ayumi?"

Ayumi cries and say, "Okay, I'll tell others... Bye Conan.. If you are a detective, you know how much my feeling for you..."

"Of course Ayumi. I know you like me. And you must know that I like you. You guys can still be a detective group. You all are great detectives! Oh yeah, Ai already go to America just a few moments ago. Tell others too."

"Okay, bye Conan..." Then when Conan closes the phone,

Ai says, "I better drink the Apotoxin cure now. It will test if this cure is right or wrong."

Ai drinks the capsule and just a few seconds, she screams, "Aaaaaaahhh!"

And she gets back to her own body. "Ah, I guess we must wait 'till tomorrow, to see that the cure is permanent or not. Good night Shinichi."

They all (with professor) sleep.

**Chapter 5 – The Next Day**

"Morning Shinichiii~" Yukiko waked Conan up with Oriko disguise.

"Aaaaah! What? You already wear the disguise? Eh what time is it?" Conan says.

"You are such a brat Shinichi. It's 1 p.m. and I can't wait anymore! Let's go to Ran's house!"

Conan answers, "Wait, I'll take a bath first."

After they are really ready, they go to Ran's house. "Hi Ran, I and Conan will go to America now.. Give this check to your father because you and him already took care of Conan so well," Oriko says smiling.

"Bye ma'am, bye Conan..."

"Bye Ran..."

Then, Conan and Oriko get back to Professor's house.

"It's working great, it works permanently. Now, you can drink it."

Conan drinks the Apotosis cure and he becomes Shinichi.

"Welcome back, Shinichi. Let's go back to our home. Tomorrow I'll go to America at 6 p.m., oh, I mean today! It's 4 p.m. ! I better go now, bye Shinichi!"

Yukiko says. "Taxi!"

Then she gets in a taxi and goes to the airport.

"Shinichi, this night, you phone Ran and ask her to go to your house at 11 p.m., and you two can spend time together, and countdown to Christmas day!" Professor suggests.

"Yeah, it's a good idea. Bye!" Shinichi runs to his house. Maybe I should sleep first. I should text her to go to my house at 10 p.m and invite Ran to candlelight dinner together. Then I grab my phone and texted her. 7 p.m.

At Mouri Family's home. Ring ring! The message alert tone rings. Ran opens her phone. Ah, Shinichi's message.

_Go to my house at 10 p.m., for a candle light dinner._

_You should eat a little before coming to my house, special for two of us._

_Love,_

_Shinichi._

Ah, what takes them so long in father's room? Maybe they're making love. Ran goes a nap. Then, she wakes up at 9 p.m. Uh oh, I shall write a note for them that I'm having a karate training camp, and going home very late. Ran writes the note and walks to Shinichi house.

When she arrives, she rings the bell. Ding, dong! No answer. Ah, the gate isn't locked. She get in the house and called. "Shinichiiiii!"

Suddenly she sees a shadow from the stairs and the man walks down. "Shinichii! I missed you so much! You wouldn't go again right? I won't let you!" Ran cries.

"Don't cry Ran! I've come back and I'll never go away again. Let's have a dinner to count down Christmas day!" Shinichi convinced her with a smile.

When they get to the dining room, the dining table is ready to use, with candle light, and there is a roast turkey there, stuffs, apple much more.

"Whoa, you did all of these?" Ran asked but still amazed.

"Yeah, I miss you and I want to do a special dinner for us to celebrate Christmas and also celebrate my arrival here." Shinichi answers.

They eat, laugh and chat together. When they finish, Shinichi take her hand, and take her to the balcony. "Wow, white Christmas…" Ran says cheerfully. "Shinichi, what case are you doing that makes you cannot go home?"

"It is a complex case, about a gang of bad people that can erase their own trace, and finally I can finish them. You don't need to worry… I'll be beside you from now and forever."Shinichi answers. Then, he kisses Ran and he confesses his love to Ran. "Ran, I promise that I'm going to marry you later when the time comes."

They chat together and recieve the joy of Christmas.


End file.
